Hetarabia! Oman & The Darkness of the Sasauges
by Trollytrolltrollz
Summary: An parody featuring Arabic OC's, it is painfully inspired by the infamous my immortal fanfic series and is about Oman's horrible life at Gakuen Hetalia whilst he battles preps and is so totally gothik with his friend yemen.
1. The EMO Hat

hello my name is oman but my friends call me the masterofgothic-arabian-sasauge-darkness.  
I wear a hat my hat is called raven-ofthe-gothik-sasauge-master-arabian-darkness and my  
hat cuts itself it's also darker then the blackest black hole of gothic-arabaian-sasauge-darkness  
(acctualy its white - but black sounds more non-prep"!) I also have a curley curl that people  
laugh at because people say that its soo gothik and I get picked on by preps cuz i'm so  
diffrent/unique and a spwecial bunny. I wear gothik clothes from got topic which is the  
best gothik shop in all of da univeresse. Anyway i'm so beautiful and gothik but all the  
preps hate me because of it.

i go to gakuen hetalia but its crap cuz it's filled with preps like Amerika,Span, Poundland,  
Audi-Awabia and iggi (but Iggi says he's a chav cuz preps don't exist in england.)  
I am also pansexual & yemensexual but he's my best friend so it makes me cut my wrists  
whenever I think of being his boifriend/bitch cuz it would ruin our friendship. BUT OMGG  
yemen is lik so damn sexiii I thought as he started cumming towards me in the cafateria-

"Hi masterofgothic-arabian-sasauge-darkness" said yemen "oh hi  
masterofgothik-fish-yemenish-darkness-blackhole (which was what yemen  
liekd to be called) I said. "you know what" said the masterofgothik-fish-yemenish-darkness-blackhole  
just call me yemen."  
"ok I replied, my pale face that was wighter then snow (yet still tanned cuz i'm from arabia duh!)  
turned chrimson,but my perfect moment was ruined by iggi who cum over.  
"Heeeey me bruv emmmooos,Innit." said iggi. I staired at his preeppy (or chavy)  
ugly trackies and nike hoodie/trainers in one." "what do u want chavy prep!1?"  
I said "Innit bruv" he My tears started welling up when i heard the horrible  
thing he just said, it was so mean then my tears started to fall they were more blacker  
and waterey then the most gothik-sasauge-darkness-waterfall in the world. I ran out  
the romm as if trying to escape from thios horride world of pain and unjust sasauges.  
Yemen then grabbed my hand liek a prince from a fairtyale and looked into my deep icy  
pool brown eyes and said-  
"Don't care what they say i love you dont kill urself cuz the worlds so full of injust sasauges"  
It was like he knew what I was thinking I thought i felt like bella from twilight as he kissed  
my black lips and sent me into extacy.

* * *

End chapter one

We hope that No one was offended by this fanfic but it is a piss take

all Spelling/grammar mistakes are intentional but we hope that it is still readable

Translation -

Amerika= America

Span= Spain

Poundland= Poland

Audi-Awabia= Saudi Arabia (OC)

Iggi= Iggy/England


	2. Preppy Drifting

That night when I waz sleeping I thought about yemen he was so sexxii I wanted him to kiss me again soo bad.  
That morning I arose from my gothik bed with the marylin manson sasauge cover on it.I Went down stairs into the cafateria and decided to eat my fav breakfast, emo eggs with oman orange juice. then Yemen sat down beside me and stared into my deep icy brown eyes which were like pools of mud.

"good morning!" I said in my shy/emo/suggestive voice "good morning masterofgothic-arabian-sasauge-darkness"  
he said in his sexxi gothik voice.  
Yemen looked to his left and noticed Audi Awabia stairing at him in a slutty way she was also wearing his preppy manslut clothes that made him look like an ugly slutty prep prep. "Hey Yemen" he sed to him seducttivaly "Wanna go drifting with me, if you know what i mean!"  
I was so pissed of then! how dare that man ho try to steal my man/beatch, I then slapped Audi Awabia across his preppy face and screamed "Stay away from Yemen you motherfoorker"

I then got the attention of Audi Awabia's preppy friends Poundland and Iggi. That prep/Chav Iggi spoke first his burberry pound sign bling swining on his preppy and chavby nike hoddie/trainers in one. "i outta kill u burbruv innit" Then Poundland oppened his or maybe her mouth that was covered with preppy pink lipstick and said "OMFG how dare u hurt like Audi Awabia you are such a Goffick Losserrr"  
My tears started welling up when i heard the horrible thing he just said, it was so mean I ran out the romm as if trying to escape from this horride world of pain and unjust sasauges. (OMG De ja vu much?1) I wasnt in the room but my magical power of telekenetic sasauges told me that Yemen took his big strong muscely arms and kiled the evil preps (but their countries so they would come back to life anyway)

He then ran up to my room where I had been crying tears which were blacker then the most blacker and had cut myself loads cuz I was so depressed. He then came up in my room and caressed me. "my precious masterofgothic-arabian-sasauge-darkness."  
he said and then he undid my bra which i didnt have cuz I was a guy. Then the perfect moment was interupted by raven-ofthe-gothik-sasauge-master-arabian-darkness whchi is my hat. He said "I like yemen lemons" "OMFG" I SCREAMED!"  
You are such a pouser prep I cried and once again My tears started welling up when i heard the horrible thing he just said,  
it was so mean I ran out the romm as if trying to escape from this horride world of pain and unjust sasauges. A sad hungary exited the romm from the closet she was hidding in as she wanted to video the yaoi smex!

After I ran outside and ranaway from the pouser preps for a third time I started cutting myself and as my red dripping blood dripped onto the ground a black rose grew in it's place. Then one of my bestest friends in the whole world U.A.E started smiling at me as she steped out of the darkness she was wearing a black lacy dress that looked gothik but not as gothik as me.  
"Don't worry" she said I still Like you... I really like you, forget about all thoes preppy preps they are so preppy." she then dug a random hole of arabiangothiksasaugedarkness and dissapeared. I Then walked back into the school wanting to apoligize to yemen for running away and thats when I saw Yemen kissing that fugly prep Audi-Awabia (DUN DUN DUN)

* * *

END OF CHAPTER TWO _

We hope that No one was offended by this fanfic but it is a piss take

All spelling/grammar mistakes are intentional but we hope that it is still readable

Translation -

Amerika= America

Span= Spain

Poundland= Poland

Audi-Awabia= Saudi Arabia (OC)

Iggi= Iggy/England

burbuv= a combination of burberry and bruv

Also a reccurent motif in this story seems to be sasauges because they are emo innit ^_^


End file.
